Time Machine
by Atty. Afiction- Contradictions
Summary: Lucy may have been right, and Justin may have been there, but both were too late to save 'him'. Shaken by the time machine, Lucy struggles to continue her life normally. (Please read and give not-so-harsh reviews, please.) A small hint of Unwound Future. T for Major Character Death. I know, I've never done this.


**This is my very first one shot and it's all because of boredom.**

**But then again, I guess it could be considered a songfic..**

**So, this is like an alternate ending, where Justin wouldn't be able to shoot Diane in time, and Diane shoots Alfendi.**

**I changed some (most) of the lyrics to make it fit the story.**

**Please enjoy! And review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Layton Brothers: Mystery Room nor the song Time Machine**

**Also, I don't know how to do Lucy's accent, so I'll stick with the normal thing.**

* * *

Lucy looked out window of her flat. 'Three days,' she thought looking out at the rain, 'Three days since.'

'Three days since what?' The rain asked her, 'Three days since he left.'

The office back at Scotland Yard seemed... _empty_. That's it. Empty was the right word.

She often wanted to be left alone, with the exception of Hilda. But Hilda was called to work, so she couldn't come by.

Feeling extremely lonely, Lucy turned on the radio, which was playing a depressing song, which did _not _brighten her mood.

_You murmured proudly that you had no worries_

_You pitifully bluffed in a place where people rarely pass_

Lucy huffed, 'More like a place where people **always** pass.'

_The sudden sound of goodbye that calls me_

_I guess I can't see the familiar smiling face for some time_

Lucy frowned at this, 'It's not true.' she kept thinking, 'It's not true. The song is lying. Everyone's lying.'

But everyone was telling the truth.

_Our voices blocked and only communicating with gestures_

_I gave you the "Come back Safely" sign_

"_Where are you going, Prof?"_

_"Somewhere you don't need to know Lucy."_

_"May I come?"_

_".. N-no. I'm sorry, it's just a- personal matter."_

_"P-prof?"_

_"Goodbye!"_

_"Huh? Oh, uh, g-goodbye, Prof!"_

Lucy thought it strange at the time. The Prof didn't worry nor hurry like he did the day he left the office. So suddenly, might she add. He took his gun and blue coat with him and left. A fast 'Goodbye' and.. gone. He was gone.

That was her last goodbye to him, the last time she waved to him, the last time she spoke to him. The last time she saw him.

She frowned at the memory, "Come back safe" should've been her reply.

_I tried to throw away all the things that were 'unimportant'_

_Murmuring about how I wasn't sad, I put on earphones_

She tried to throw away obsolete memories of him and her away; but for some reason she couldn't.

"I'm not sad. I'm not sad. He's here. He's here. He's safe. He's safe."

But not even that worked.

_I could see it a little - the memory of the warm, past days_

_Right, Left, Up, Down. In any direction, I'm forced to follow it_

Her tries for forgetting the fact that he was gone were in vain.

The memories were returning, but came as if recent. Whichever direction it came and went, Lucy followed it.

It was as if Lucy was chasing a bird.

A bird that would never let itself get caught.

_The scenery passes me and is getting further away_

_It leaves my past self behind_

'If I'm mourning, I'm certainly not doing it right.'

She shouldn't be mourning like that. Shouldn't she be moving on by now?

She'd seen his father, Hershel Layton. And he wasn't mourning like she was.

But that didn't mean he wasn't bothered by his death.

_It leaves my past self behind_

The day going back to work wasn't too normal.

She was thinking, if she had a time machine, she would go back and stop him.

'That would be nice.' She smiled slightly

_Not knowing the meaning of the one teardrop_

_I wish that you'll be alright and be shaken by the time machine_

But she knew that if someone died, they were meant to die.

As painful as it was, the fact was true..

Alfendi Layton, Inspector from Scotland Yard, and son of Hershel Layton-

Was meant to Die

_Not knowing the meaning of the one teardrop_

_I wish that you'll be alright and be shaken by the time machine_

In a cemetery some ways away from Scotland Yard stood a woman of auburn hair in front of a gravestone.

"Hallo again, Prof."

...

"How long 'as it been? Three years?"

...

The woman smiled, "I trust you're well."

...

"Nothing has changed much. Aside from t' fact tha' your sistah is with a man named Clive Dove. According t' your father."

...

The woman chuckled, "I don't have much time left, Prof. I'll see you next month?"

...

"Okay. G'bye, Prof."

The woman turned away to leave, but stopped and looked back at the grave.

"Oh, and thank you, Al."

_Not able to hold back the overflowing emotions, and not knowing the meaning_

_I'll be shaken by the time machine and come back again_

* * *

It's official: my first one-shot/songfic is HORRIBLE

Oh well, just review this please...

I do not own the song and the game.

I own the horrible fanfic, though.

Bye.

-A.

Why do I feel like crying right now? Ah, yes. I'm listening to the song.

(sobs)


End file.
